civex3fandomcom-20200213-history
Metzlica: The Great Cosmological War
Metzlica: The Great Cosmological War Created by Tanhart Uploaded to Wiki by Sirboss 11/30/16 The Great Cosmological War There was once a time when no shadows could be made. The Tzitzimimeh surrounded the world, but they were neither close nor far. Metzli cared for the stars, and she would sing them songs of peace. When a star began to dim she would sing a song of ending, and the star would sleep in serenity. This sleeping Tzitzimitl would then become ash, which Metzli would scatter through the heavens. We lived in this age, and we knew no hardship in the time of No-Shadows. Metzli would walk among us; the seas would dance for her, and the wind would call her Mother. We knew her by many names, but she knew us all as Child. All was in balance, and Peace was cried out in the heavens and in Tlate. The Tzitzimitl known as Huitzilopochtli saw these things. Huitzilopochtli wanted the seas to dance for him, and the winds to call out to him. He said to himself, “I will make myself great, and Tlate will know me as Father”. Huitzilopochtli opened his mouth wide and swallowed seven Tzitzimimeh. Metzli wept for the deaths of these stars, for she had sang them no songs, and their end was not one of peace. Metzli covered herself in the pure white ashes left behind by their destruction, and she promised to reform them so that they might sleep well. Huitzilopochtli was now enormous, and he moved very near to Tlate. He came near to the seas, but they hissed and smoked in his presence. He came near to the winds, but they howled and grew heavy. Metzli saw that Tlate was suffering; she stood before Huitzilopochtli so that his corrupted nature could be seen in the reflection. Metzli called to him: “See yourself! Know this corruption that has taken you!” His image was reflected by the ashes of the seven Tzitzimimeh. The souls of the stars he had swallowed cried from within him. Huitzilopochtli was rended from the inside, he saw his evil and his soul was crushed by the revelation. From his broken form, the aspect of hunger that drove him to destroy was cast out. Within his broken form, the eight wounded souls melted together. Huitzilopochtli was halted and pushed back, but he was driven into madness. He became they, and they remembered nothing. They looked upon Tlate with a blind stare. Then the eight souls screamed in one voice: “THERE WAS NOTHING. FROM WITHIN THE NOTHING WE BECAME. WE ARE TIME. WE ARE JUSTICE. WE ARE CREATION. WE ARE KNOWLEDGE. WE ARE LIFE. WE ARE BROTHERHOOD. WE ARE RETRIBUTION. WE ARE DEATH.” Metzli gave chase to this mad, broken star, pushing them across heaven so that Tlate may heal. She carries the ashes of the murdered stars, planning a way to give the tortured souls rest, and to restore balance. All that has been spoken is truth. May the smoke of our prayer fires carry our songs to heaven. May Tlate know serenity again, forever and ever. May Metzli give her songs to the dead. May you all walk safely under Metzli’s light. Category:Archives